Experiments
by Sisterdebmac
Summary: This is a completely UNauthorized sequel to the AUish To Give Is To Receive by femmenerd. Just like her wonderful story, it contains sexuality. Plot: A week after Adam made Joan very happy, she returns the favor.


_**Experiments**_

_**by Sisterdebmac and Carol**_

_**an unauthorized sequel to**_

_**To Give Is To Receive**_

_**by femmenerd**_

_**Deb's Author's Note:**_

_We started this just for fun, to amuse ourselves. Then we thought maybe other fans of the great Joan/Adam story, To Give Is To Receive might like to see Adam get the sequel he deserves. You should probably read femmenerd's story first to appreciate this one properly._

_**Carol's Author's Note:**_

_I have many favorite Adam/Joan stories and "To Give Is To Receive" by femmenerd is certainly one of them.__ It's astonishing, both its innocence and its sexual frankness. It was also, as femmenerd said in her author's note, Season Two without the angst, something I wish we'd gotten from the actual second season. I hope we've managed to do justice to both femmenerd's story and to these wonderful characters._

_**Femmenerd's original story can be found right here on FFN: **_

_To Give Is To Receive: Story ID is 2471493._

_**Synopsis:**_

_A week after Adam made Joan very happy, she returns the favor._

_**Rating:**_

_**R**__**for pure smut.**__**Mature Audiences only!!!**_

_**Genre:**_

_Total angst-free fluff._

_**Disclaimer:**_

_They're not ours... blah blah blah. Barbara Hall... blah blah blah. CBS... blah blah blah. With apologies once again to all of the above and to the actors for turning the God show into porn. Huge thanks and apologies also to the talented femmenerd._

--...----...----...--

He was still in awe as he left her place. He couldn't resist the impulse to graze his fingers across his lips, his nostrils, and, finally, his tongue, desperate to learn what they now knew of her. Of her very essence. He literally swooned at the taste. He missed a step and somehow turned it into a single-step solo dance as he spun once on the sidewalk and then continued on with a big, dumb grin on his face.

Maybe it was okay that she wasn't ready. Maybe they didn't have to go all the way. Anybody could do that. Maybe all he needed of his sweet Jane was to drive her to make the sounds she made, to kiss him the way she had on her porch afterward.

He laughed. No, he definitely wanted to be inside her, to make love to her for real. Maybe they'd taken a step toward that tonight. Maybe she would be less afraid now. Whatever she decided, he'd honor her wishes.

But tonight... Tonight was amazing! He made her come. On his very first try. He couldn't believe it. And he knew she probably felt weird that he supposedly got short-changed. He wished he could tell her that she had nothing to worry about. He knew he was probably going to come in less than a minute after reaching his sock drawer. Probably best that she didn't know that, actually.

The memory of the way their tongues touched and how she had unconsciously rubbed her body against his overwhelmed him. But mostly, it was the way she felt in his hand. So wet. So warm. So ready, despite her reservations.

He was nearly blind with his vision of her, lips parted, dewy-eyed and wanting. He was half deaf with the beat of his own heart drumming in his ears. It was all he could do to make it inside his room and close the door behind him before he unzipped his jeans and took matters into his own hand. The same hand that had sent her over the edge.

Since he met her, the act was no longer empty. Since he met her, it had become something almost spiritual. And now, it made him feel even more connected to her than he ever had before.

His eyes filled with tears when he came. Happy tears. When he wiped his face, he could detect her scent mingled with his own on his hand and his heart missed a beat. He collapsed on his bed, pulling up his boxers and jeans and just lying there, hand on his chest.

Never more in love with anything or anyone than he was at that moment with his beautiful, amazing Jane.

--...----...----...--

His room was infinitely more comfortable than the shed. She was so glad his dad wasn't home for once. After being shut in for months, Mr. Rove was beginning to get back to himself. He had gone to bingo night at his lodge with a friend. Adam assured her that he wouldn't be home 'til at least ten and she was supposed to be home by nine anyway. From study group. At Grace's.

It had started in the shed as these things almost always did. She went over after dinner on Friday night and found him there, working on one of his sculptures. He was surprised to see her since they had plans for Saturday night. She watched him for awhile and they talked for awhile. She admired the delicate work of his lithe fingers until she could talk no more. Until all she could think about was those fingers working their magic on her secret places.

She approached him from behind and slid her arms and hands up over his chest, squeezing gently as she kissed the back of his neck. He melted under her touch and slowly turned around on the stool until she was standing in front of him, between his legs. He pulled her close and kissed her, softly sucking each of her lips before he finally parted them and teased her tongue into a delirious dance with his.

She didn't know who made the suggestion. She didn't remember going there. They were just there, in his room, and she stood in his arms. He kissed her and it was somehow different, and completely amazing.

Her fingers found their way under his shirt. She knew full well that it was dangerous, but she needed to feel him. His breath hitched when he felt her hands brush over his belly. Much as they had the weekend before. Only this time, she didn't shy away when she encountered that trail of hair.

Foreheads together, she whispered breathlessly, "Adam, we're not gonna have sex. Not yet. But you made me feel so... and I just wanna... I need to... Will you show me what do to?"

His jaw dropped for several seconds before he finally nodded. He took both of her hands and kissed each one of them very tenderly. She reached for the hem of his t-shirt and they pulled it off him. She ran her fingers through his long, soft, wavy hair to smooth it out and just to enjoy the feel of it.

They lay down together on his bed and fell into a torrid kiss. He pushed at her shirt until her own abdomen was exposed to him. He leaned down to kiss her there once, his lips juicy and parted. She gasped against him. He leaned up onto her and her legs parted. She allowed him to push against her and felt the flesh of his belly against hers as he plundered her mouth. It was exquisite.

As before, she felt him growing rigid and it excited her and terrified her at the same time. He leaned back and drew a long breath. "Whew," he whispered.

He looked at her and was surprised to find fear and trepidation on her face. "Hey," he whispered, stroking the hair out of her face so he could see her. "What's wrong? Are you scared?"

She nodded and drew a deep breath and the words rushed out of her mouth, "Because I want you."

"Jane," he whispered, sitting up and pulling her into his arms, "I want you too, so much. But you don't have to be scared. We're not gonna do anything we aren't ready for. I promise."

"Yeah," she said breathlessly, "but I worry that we won't be _able_ to stop, if we go much further."

"I know. But I swear the last thing I wanna do is push you into anything."

She kissed him. "You're not. I was my idea to come over here tonight."

"When and where it finally happens for us is your choice, Jane."

"Well, I... I'd want us to have more time."

"Yeah," he smiled into her eyes, "we should have a whole night together, because I know I'm not gonna want to let you go afterward."

"Yeah, same here."

"We'll do it the right way and we'll be safe."

"Yeah"

He couldn't believe they were actually _talking_ about it. "But that's some other time, somewhere down the road. When you're ready. When _we're_ ready. Right now, let's just be where we are. You make me feel so good."

"I want to," she breathed.

He touched her face. "You _do_. So much."

She leaned over him as he reclined on his pillows. She reached for his hand and threaded their fingers together. "Show me," she cooed.

She turned her hand in his so that he could guide her. His jeans were wear-worn and soft, but what lay beneath was wildly alive. He couldn't believe she wanted to touch him like this. He let go of her hand and laid his head back.

The heat that radiated from him fascinated her. She wanted to feel it up close. His head snapped up again when he felt her reach in and unzip him. He watched through darkened eyes as her hand slipped into his jeans. When he felt her brush over his tip, he gasped. She let go of him and popped the top button of his fly.

At first, after they tugged Adam's jeans down together, Joan continued to stroke him with her fingertips through his boxers. But after a few minutes, Adam gently took her hand and put it next to his waistband.

"Should I go through the waistband, or the fly, do you think?" Joan whispered.

Adam's eyes were closed. He opened them and looked at her in wonderment. And he swallowed hard. "Um, either's fine," he sighed. "Or we could take 'em off if you want..."

Joan, with her ever-present fear of the unknown, said, "Maybe a little later, okay?"

"Sure, Jane. Whatever you want. What you're doing feels _so_ good. You don't need to go underneath there if you don't want to..." He took her hand and pulled it to his lips.

"I_do_want to," she whispered to him. "I _want_ to touch you! I wanna know how to make you feel the way you made me feel" Of course she knew if she touched him, there would be no going back to the way things were before. But was there any going back now, after he'd touched her?

Still holding her hand, Adam leaned in and kissed her softly. "Don't do anything you're not ready for. Just touch me however you want to, get comfortable with me." He lowered his voice and, as quietly as possible, said, "You don't have to make me come, Jane. You make me come when you're not even here." Blushing, he looked down, afraid of her reaction.

"Yeah?" she asked. When he nodded, she leaned in and returned his kiss. Their tongues made delicate contact at first, then with more depth and intensity. But still softly, so softly. Delicious.

While the kiss continued, Joan slipped her hand out of Adam's and dropped it back into his lap. She ran her fingers over him once again and then slid her hand into the fly of his boxers. Adam released a soft, low moan into her mouth as her hand closed around him.

_Mmmm_, she sighed inwardly. Different than she had thought.Hard, sure. She'd expected that. But she hadn't expected smooth. Despite the ridges and engorged veins, he was sooo smooth. Silky. He felt so good in her hand. And his reaction to what she was doing made her want to keep right on doing it. From now on, it wasn't going to be easy to be with him without wanting to touch him like this.

The kiss ended and they drew back and smiled at each other shyly. Joan drew him out through the fly of his boxers so that she could see him. He was beautiful. She explored him with her fingertips, stroking his length. She ran the tip of her index finger around the ridge of the head, to the vee on the underside, following that natural line up to the opening.

His eyes fluttered shut, he buried his face in her hair and his hands went to her hips. She stroked the back of his neck with her left hand. Then she dropped it down to join her other one, using it to steady him while she delicately stroked the tender flesh of his tip with the index and middle fingers of her right. It surprised her that a small amount of fluid dribbled out of the opening. It looked a little bit like it was boiling up from inside him.

"What's— Did I?"

He smiled at her. "Not yet. That's just how guys get wet."

She nodded slowly, looking back down and seeing that some of it got on her fingers. She rubbed it onto the head, as her hand traced languid circles around him.

Before long, curiosity got the better of her and she brought her fingers to her mouth. Tentatively she touched them to her tongue. Salty, and something else, too. Not all that different from the way she tasted. She sometimes made her fingers wet when she touched herself in her room at night. But there was something else... Maybe it was Adam. Maybe this was uniquely the way Adam tasted.

So fascinated and intent was she on her exploration of him and his body that she hadn't noticed that he was watching her. She was startled when she heard the sharp intake of his breath when she licked her fingers.

"Jane!"

"What? I'm sorry. I just wanted..." she stopped, blushing.

"No," he said, kissing her neck. "It's okay. You just surprised me. I didn't think you'd ever wanna..." His voice dropped off into a whisper. "The other night, after I dropped you off, _I_tasted_you._"

"Yeah?"

He nodded. "Is that weird?"

"Nah."

"Good," he sighed, relieved. "Because I want to kiss you every place I've touched you."

"Mmmm," she whimpered. She shivered just hearing him say it. She could almost feel what he described. Every part of her craved this kiss.

Her fingers ceased their tentative explorations and began to fondle him in earnest. He pulled her to him for a deep kiss and he put his hand on top of hers, to guide it along as she stroked him. But very soon his hand fell away as he allowed himself to just feel her touch.

"Is this okay," she asked.

"Mmmm... perfect," he said softly.

"Does it feel the same when you do it?"

"No," he sighed, barely suppressing a small cry. "This is way... way better."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he nodded sincerely, looking at her with those beautiful brown eyes of his. "I love you so much, Jane."

"I love you, too."

With both hands she continued now and for Adam, all rational thought quickly evaporated. He'd only dreamed of what was happening to him, of kissing her and caressing while he was being driven to madness by the kind of heat and friction he had only ever created all alone.

Suddenly, his grasp on her hips tightened and his head fell back. "God! Jane!"

For a split second, she was afraid she had hurt him. But she quickly realized that it was quite the opposite.

The tips of his fingers lightly touched the backs of her hands to stop their movement. Their eyes met and they both smiled tremulously. She leaned toward him to kiss him as she gently released him from her hands.

"Don't move," she whispered.

She ran to the bathroom and soon brought him a warm, damp wash cloth.

She lay back down beside him and relaxed into his arms.

He nuzzled her hair and murmured in her ear, "Do you want me to..."

"Not right now," she smiled. "I just want to hold you."

"Mmmm, me too." He pulled her closer and held her tightly. "Don't let me go to sleep, okay? We've only got an hour to get you home."

"I wish I didn't have to go."

"Yeah, me too."

"And I wish we could hold each other like this without any clothes between."

"Yeah," he sighed. "We could take more stuff off, but maybe one of us should keep something on, you know? For now."

"Makes sense."

"Later, when..."

She swallowed, "Yeah, when..."

When?

--...----...----...--


End file.
